


A Night at the Drive-In

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair spend a romantic evening at the Drive-In</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at the Drive-In

## A Night at the Drive-In

#### by Tribe Woman

Author's website: <http://b1chvj39.livejournal.com>  
I do not own any Charaters from The Sentinel nor Pet Fly Productions  
  
  
This story is a sequel to: 

* * *

It's Saturday evening and Jim and Blair were just finishing dinner. They've discussed about what they are going to do tonight. Jim suggested that they stay in and watch movie, but Blair thought of a better idea. "Why don't we go to the drive-in tonight, it's a very beautiful night and there is a triple horror bill playing!" Jim looked at him very strangely and says "I don't know Chief and besides horror is not my type of movie!" Blair looked at his lover with an amusing expression on his face. "Well I know that you are not into that kind of stuff but we both know that the movies are going to be so bad that we can put an air mattress, a couple of sleeping bags and a cooler of our own refreshments so we get what we paid for, and besides I would love to do it in the back of a truck at the drive-in, it would be very experimenting!" Jim then went over to him and planted a deep passionate kiss on his soft, beautiful lips. He then said huskily, "Well what are you waiting for baby, go and get what we need and let's get going!" 

When they loaded their stuff into the back of the truck, Jim and Blair took off and drove into the beautiful night air all the way to the drive-in. Thinking about it got both The Sentinel and his Guide all excited. "I hope you didn't forget to bring the lube Babe!" Jim says and Blair replied "Of course I did, why would I forget!" As soon as they drove into the drive-in parking lot, Jim paid the entrance fee for both and drove around until they've found the perfect parking spot. Right near where the projector is located. They get everything set up. They blew up the mattress and laid out the sleeping bags and got their refreshments from the cooler so they don't have to pay extra at the concession. As soon as the first horror flick Night of the Living Dead was playing, Jim and Blair were drinking their sodas and sharing a large bag of gourmet cheddar cheese popcorn. Once they put their hands in the half bag of eaten popcorn, their fingers lightly touched one another which really enticed them and they looked into each others eyes and finally locked their lips in the most tender moment! 

"You know Blair, I think this was a perfect idea!" Jim replied as he stroked his fingers through his lover's soft long springy curls. Blair returned the favor with another soft long lingering kiss. "You know Big Guy, I think that you're right, but I think this triple bill horror movie is getting pretty dumb so what do you think we should do to pass the time and not get ripped off?" Jim looked at him with amazement in his eyes and said, "Well we brought the mattress and sleeping bags, so why don't we make use of them now!" He gave Blair a playful smile and he agreed. So they make a quick getaway out of the truck and hopped right into the open back. The hit the mattress right away, but Jim stopped for a moment and says, " Huh Honey, there is only one sleeping bag, I thought that you were going to bring a couple?" "But, handsome, Blair replied, one is only what we really need!" They they nestled right into the sleeping bag and started getting hot and heavy. As every intermission and movie was playing, they've stifled and ignored the background sounds with their passionate lovemaking, even also blocking the screen a few times with their shadows blocking the projector which brought on a lot of horn blowing and yelling from the other passengers in their cars trying to watch the movie. But eventually the two lovers ignored each of the passengers and focused on each other!!! 

As soon as the triple feature was over, they headed back for the loft. As soon as they got inside with their stuff, Jim playfully looked on at his lover and says "Wow that was sure fun, we should do this again sometime say same time, next week?" Blair replies to him, "Sounds like a plan and I also had a great time as well, but I just don't want to night to be over just yet!" Jim then says to his hot young lover, "Then why don't we go upstairs and enjoy the rest of our night, and besides it's Sunday which means, we don't have to go into work today!" Blair seductively walked towards his lover and starts to unbutton his own shirt and says, "Well, what are we waiting for lover, I'll race you upstairs!" And off they went for the rest of the night!!! The End!!! 

* * *

End 

A Night at the Drive-In by Tribe Woman: jennifer_mcgrath@msn.com  
Author and story notes above.

Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
